


we found love in a hopeless place

by 1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind



Series: Old Dolio/Melanie One Shots [1]
Category: Kajillionaire (2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Light Angst, Post-Canon, im so happy she finally found love, old dolio owns my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind/pseuds/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind
Summary: The night after the kiss, Melanie tells Old Dolio what they're going to do in the future and Old Dolio tells Melanie the truth - that she loves her.
Relationships: Old Dolio/Melanie (Kajillionaire)
Series: Old Dolio/Melanie One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151477
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	we found love in a hopeless place

**Author's Note:**

> **COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK ARE GREATLY APPRICIATED**

Old Dolio watched on as Melanie sat in her bed and talked with her mother on the phone. As always, she stood there quietly and blankly while on the inside, she was admiring the girl she had kissed earlier that day. Even in her pajamas, she was beautiful, Old Dilio thought. Though maybe it was the face that Melanie was wearing less clothes that drove her wild.

"Huh-huh", Melanie said into the phone. "Okay... Thank you so much... Alright, love you too... Bye." With that, she hung up the phone and centered her attention on Old Dolio. "Hey, hon" Dolio didn't say anything but she could feel her heart skip a beat. Being called 'hon' was still something she wasn't used to but it was still something she loved. She just wouldn't going to say it out loud.

Melanie was used to Dolio's silence at this point so she went ahead and continued to talk, despite her silence. "My mom said she'll let us stay with her until we get back on our feet."

Dolio would've stayed quiet but she could tell from the eager smile on Melanie's face that she was anticipating some sort of response. "Did you tell her that my parents were the ones who robbed you?"

Melanie scoffed. "No. Why would I tell her that?"

Dolio shrugged. "I dunno", she said, in her usual flat tone. "I just think maybe you should tell her so she can decide if she actually wants me around."

Melanie gestured for Dolio to come closer, which she did. Melanie reached out her hand, which the usually touch-starved Dolio cautiously accepted. "I want you around. Okay?"

"Yeah, but your mom-"

"If my mom kicks you out, then I'm kicking myself out with you. We're sticking together."

"You don't have t-" Dolio went silent when Melanie made her point by kissing the back of her hand. Dolio wasn't used to any of this. She wasn't used to someone actually wanting to stick by her because they liked her and not just because she was an asset. She wasn't used to being treated with such affection. And she definitely wasn't used to being touched so often. Almost everything Melanie did made her flinch because it was all new to her. But despite what all the flinching and blank expressions might imply, she loved all of it. "Okay", she muttered to Melanie, who flashed that bright smile at her.

"Okay", Melanie exclaimed, before letting go of Dolio's hand. As soon as she did, Dolio's hand felt cold and empty. "Now let's get some sleep"

Old Dolio looked around the room. She looked where she was standing. Something was missing. "I can't"

"Why not?"

She gestured to the floor. "The mattress isn't there." She pointed to the stuffed animals that she had on said mattress the previous nights. "And you moved the stuffed animals back on your bed" Melanie was starting to put together what Old Dolio was thinking. "Do you not want me to sleep in here", Dolio asked, with a tremble in her voice.

Melanie was quick to shake her head. "Oh, Hon, no." Flinch. "I was just thinking that, after today..." She patted the mattress with her hand twice. "You and I could start sharing the bed." Dolio wanted to take Melanie up on her after. But she was still afraid to. She had never done this before and Melanie was really the only person in her life who had wanted to. So naturally, the very idea of this was tempting but also terrifying.

"Is... Is there enough room on the bed", she asked, digging for an excuse.

"Definitely. And if there isn't, I'll make some", she said, sultrily.

"Well... Are... are there enough pillows?"

"Trust me. I have enough pillows for both of us" Melanie winked at her, making Dolio feel tingly.

"Oh. Okay." Melanie, feeling she succeeded at her goal, laid down flat on the bed, ready for her girl to join her. Dolio gently and carefully laid down on top of her, resting her head on her chest, meaning her long legs stuck out over the end of the bed.

Melanie was no idea what Old Dolio was getting at but it was still enough to make her giggle. "What are you doing?"

Dolio lifted her head so she could see Melanie. "You... you said you had enough pillows for both of us." Melanie stifled a laugh as she lifted one of the two extra pillows that sat on the bed. Dolio blushed with embarrassment. "Oh. Sorry. I thought that was a euphemism."

Melanie threw the pillow back onto the bed. "It's okay. You can stay like that if you want."

Dolio didn't say anything. She simply rested her head back on Melanie's chest. This was nice, she thought. It's nice not to sleep alone. Melanie put her hand on Dolio's head to try and brush her hair. However, as soon as she did, she could hear Dolio choke up.

"Hey", she said, softly. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Old Dolio was already silent crying. Melanie could feel the tears fall onto her shirt. "I'm sorry", she wept. 

"Woah, hon..." Flinch. "Sorry for what?"

"You... you wouldn't have gotten robbed if it wasn't for me"

Melanie kept brushing Old Dolio's hair. Melanie knew that it was what she needed even if she didn't. "That's not true"

"Yes, it is. You should never have met me"

Melanie lifted her head to kiss Old Doio on the top her head, causing her to go completely silent. "Don't say that. I'm so glad I met you. Nothing that's happened is your fault. I got robbed. So? Most of it was stuff my mom sent me. They didn't take anything from this room. I still have some money in my account. My mom is going to let us stay with her until we're stable again. And-"

"I know how to get more money", Old Dolio interjected, seemingly done crying.

"What?" Melanie didn't know what Old Dolio was getting at but went along anyway. Anything to keep Dolio from crying some more. "How?"

"I was thinking that we do the insurance scam", she explained, flatly. "I was thinking that, when we fly over to your mom's, we take separate seats so, that way, I take both bags from the claim and you report your loss at the airport. And then you'll end up getting another check and then you'll have a thousand dollars" Melanie was processing the idea but Dolio almost mistook it for rejection, the way her parents used to. "Or, you know, we could just-"

"I like it"

Dolio was taken aback. Judging by this and the time in the gas station restroom, she didn't think she would ever be used to compliments. "Really?"

"Yeah. I think we can pull it off. But there's one thing I would change about it..." Old Dolio braced herself. This was how they get you. Build you up then knock you down. "You said that I'll have another thousand dollars but it's both of us getting the money"

"No", Dolio insisted. "You were robbed. You deserve the money. I don't need-"

"Hey. You're my girlfriend now so what's mine..." She gave Old Dolio a small 'boop' on the nose. "is yours. Okay?"

"Okay.", Dolio responded after a brief pause. All this praise and affection and even intimacy was foreign to her. It made her a bit nervous that it could all shatter at once. However, she loved every second of it. "So you really like my idea?"

"Yeah! I like all your ideas."

No. No, it wasn't just the intimacy after a lifetime of neglect that Old Dolio loved. She loved being around Melanie. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, hon" Flinch. "What's up?"

"I love you"

Melanie froze. She and Old Dolio had just gotten together that day. It was highly irregular, or so she was told, to not wait a while before telling someone you love them. Or at least, more than a day. Then again, Old Dolio had a very irregular upbringing. One without love. She wasn't surprised that Old Dolio would open herself up to the one person in her life who showed her any sort of affection. That wasn't what started Melanie. Melanie now thought that she was on the spot. She was lying there quietly, internally panicking about how to respond. The fact that she was taking so long caused her to panic even more.

However, unbeknownst to Melanie, Old Dolio wasn't expecting anything in return. This was the first time she had ever been with anyone. She didn't know the basics. It wasn't as if she could pick tips up from her cold and manipulative parents. Maybe it was because she still had trust issues but, despite finally receiving emotional intimacy for the first time in her life, she didn't think that Melanie would say that she loved her back. All Old Dolio wanted to was tell Melanie the truth. The truth being that she appreciated all that she had done for her... and everything about her... Because she loved her.

Maybe it was the panic. Maybe it was because the unnerving silence in the room. Whatever it was, it compelled Melanie to say out loud:

"I love you too, Old Dolio"

Once she had said it, she knew what it was. It wasn't the panic of being put on the spot. It wasn't fear of scaring Old Dolio away. She said it because she believed it. Despite the fact that she hadn't known Old Dolio for very long, they loved each other. She knew it to be true.

Old Dolio didn't say anything but she didn't have to. She had stopped crying a while ago. Melanie could hear and feel Dolio's breathing get softer. Old Dolio curled up so her legs weren't hanging over the bed. To Melanie, however, this wasn't enough.

"Lie down next to me", she suggested softly.

"O... Okay?"

Old Dolio was nervous but she did what was asked of her. She rolled over so see was laying next to her girlfriend. She didn't know what to expect. At first, she faced the wall. Then, she felt a tap on her shoulder so she rolled around again so she could face Melanie, who cupped her face with her hands. The two of them locked eyes and Old Dolio could she the emotion in Melanie's eyes. She couldn't explain it but something about those eyes made her feel safer.

"I love you", Melanie started, her voice slightly cracking. "And I want you to know that. I want you to wake up knowing that. I want you to fall asleep knowing that. I want you to feel loved and safe and comfortable. I want you to live your life without being afraid or alone... Because someone loves you. I love you."

Old Dolio's eyes began to well up. "Thank you", she said, a slight crack in her voice.

Melanie responded by pulling Old Dolio closer to her and Old Dolio picked up on the hint. When their lips met, Old Dolio's anxieties and sadness had melted away and Melanie could feel that she had succeeded in her mission to let Old Dolio know how much she was loved.

When they pulled away from each other, Melanie could see that Old Dolio was wearing a smile, one that she couldn't get rid of. She stroked her girlfriend's sandy blonde hair. "I love your smile, hon"

Old Dolio didn't flinch this time.


End file.
